Someday in The Rain II
by kakikukico
Summary: OneShot. Bersetting setelah episode 'Someday in The Rain'. Haruhi dan Kyon pulang bersama dibawah payung yang sama. Setelah berpisah dengan Haruhi di Stasiun Kōyōen, Kyon mengunjungi Nagato untuk mengembalikan sesuatu. Saat bertemu dengan Nagato, tanpa sadar, Kyon mengucapkan sesuatu yang memicu Nagato 'merubah dunia' di 'The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya'. Canon Insert.


**Someday in The Rain II**

 **Status** : Tamat

 **Genre** : _Slice of Life, Sci-Fi, Comedy, Romance_ (?)

 **Rating** : Fiction T

 **Jenis** : Fiksi penggemar, Oneshot.

 **Fandom** : Suzumiya Haruhi Series

 **Bahasa** : Bahasa Indonesia

 **Jumlah kata** : 3.587 kata. Setara dengan 15 halaman (diasumsikan satu halaman=250 kata)

* * *

 **Pengetahuan yang diperlukan** :

 _Suzumiya Haruhi Series_ (episode 1-28), _Suzumiya Haruhi no Shoushitsu_ (movie) dan/atau sudah baca cerita di LN yang sudah diadaptasi menjadi anime (Vol. 1-4 + beberapa cerita pendek di vol. 5 dan 6).

* * *

 **Ringkasan:**

Suatu malam di bulan Desember dimana hujan hampir turun seharian di Nishinomiya, Kyon dan Haruhi pulang sekolah bersama menggunakan payung yang sama. Setelah berpisah dengan Haruhi di Stasiun Kōyōen, Kyon mampir ke apartemen Nagato untuk mengembalikan sesuatu. Dalam pertemuannya dengan Nagato, tanpa sadar Kyon mengucapkan sesuatu yang menjadi pemicu 'mimpi buruk' yang dialaminya beberapa hari kemudian, tiga hari 'mimpi buruk' yang dimulai dari tanggal 18 Desember.

 _18th December, a day where even the mountain winds seemed to freeze._

 _The day I fell into the black sea of despair,_

 _and the day I was plunged into an abyss of horror._

* * *

 **Prakata**

 _Bug?_

 _Error?_

 _That's not true._

 _That's not true, Nagato._

Terinspirasi dari kalimat yang diucapkan Kyon mengenai motif Nagato ketika 'merubah dunia' di _Suzumiya Haruhi no Shoushitsu._ Singkatnya, oneshot-fanfic ini menceritakan apa yang menjadi pemicu Nagato 'merubah dunia'.

Sesuai dengan judulnya, oneshot-fanfic ini mengambil _setting_ cerita di antara _Someday in The Rain_ [Episode 28 ( _chronological order_ )] dan _The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya_ [Movie]. Canon insert. Jangan khawatir bagi yang belum 'khatam' membaca LN-nya. Fanfic ini bebas dari spoiler cerita LN yang belum teradaptasi anime.

Selama penulisan fanfic ini, susah bener rasanya 'menjadi' Kyon. Mungkin bahasa yang digunakan agak kaku dan 'Kyon-ness'-nya kurang berasa. Tapi, saya seneng banget kalo ada yang baca sampe beres, serius. Apalagi kalau ada yang kasih _feedback_ mengenai penulisannya.

Akhir kata, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Suzumiya Haruhi Series dan seluruh karakter, ilustrasi, dan lain sebagainya bukanlah milik saya. Saya tidak memiliki hak cipta apapun kecuali ide penulisan fiksi penggemar ini. Seluruh hak cipta Suzumiya Haruhi Series merupakan milik dari kreator aslinya (Nagaru Tanigawa & Noizi Itou). Tidak ada atau tidak akan ada keuntungan finansial apapun yang diperoleh dari fiksi yang dibuat oleh penggemar ini. Fiksi penggemar ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata._

* * *

 **Someday in The Rain II**

Berbagi payung dengan seorang gadis dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah di malam hari yang diguyur hujan. Benar-benar terlihat seperti adegan yang biasa muncul dalam drama anak sekolahan di TV. Suatu kebohongan besar jika aku tidak pernah memimpikan untuk mengalaminya. Dan saat ini, aku sedang mengalaminya. Bukan lagi memimpikannya. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa biasa saja [fn. 1].

"Apa kamu bilang sesuatu?" Haruhi tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Ah-Haruhi! Soal tadi, te-terima kasih sudah menungguku."

"Su-sudah kubilang, aku hanya menunggu semuanya pulang. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan ruangannya tidak terkunci, kan? Selain itu, di luar juga sedang hujan," kata Haruhi membalas ucapan terima kasih-ku sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Melihat Haruhi memalingkan wajahnya seperti itu, aku bertanya-tanya, kemana perginya wajah yang dengan begitu riangnya meledekku tadi. Setelah membuatku _hiking_ melewati rute ini dua kali hanya untuk sebuah pemanas ruangan, bisa-bisanya dia memasang wajah seperti itu dan sempat membuatku kehujanan. Lebih parahnya lagi, tidak kudengar kata 'terima kasih' keluar dari mulutnya. Ujung-ujungnya, malah aku yang berterimakasih padanya.

Namun sepertinya, ucapan terima kasihku tadi malah membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Kecanggungan itu diperparah dengan sepinya jalanan yang dilewati hingga menghanyutkan diriku dan Haruhi dalam kesunyian, tanpa percakapan. Hanya suara air hujan yang menerpa payung, menyentuh aspal dan atap bangunan lah yang terdengar. Meski sesekali, terdengar juga suara deru mobil yang melintas.

"..."

Perjalanan tanpa obrolan pun terus berlanjut. Tanpa kusadari, jembatan Ginsui-bashi [fn. 2] ternyata sudah terlewati. Haruhi hanya terus berjalan sambil memegang kendali payungnya. Sesekali, bahuku dan bahunya saling bersentuhan ketika berjalan. Sulit sekali rasanya mencari kalimat yang pas untuk mencairkan suasana yang penuh dengan kecanggungan ini. Rasanya aku ingin lari saja. Lari menuju stasiun, mengambil sepedaku dan langsung kukayuh menuju rumah, tak peduli dengan hujan deras ini. Beruntung, sesuatu terlintas di pikiranku.

Aku penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Haruhi bersama yang lain ketika aku tidak ada.

"Oi, Haruhi."

"Ada apa!"

"Saat aku membawakanmu pemanas, apa yang kamu lakukan bersama yang lain? Kamu tidak berbuat sesuatu yang meresahkan, kan?"

"Meresahkan? Aku hanya bersenang-bersenang dengan Mikuru-chan dan Koizumi-kun. Apa itu terdengar meresahkan bagimu?" Balas Haruhi. Sepertinya, kuping Haruhi sedikit 'kepanasan' mendengar kata 'meresahkan'.

Kata 'bersenang-senang' yang keluar dari mulut Haruhi, terdengar seperti 'penderitaan' bagi diriku. Selain diriku, ada satu orang lagi yang menderita ketika Haruhi menyebutkan kata 'bersenang-senang'. Siapa lagi kalau bukan maskot SOS- _dan_ tercinta, Asahina-san! Terbayang olehku Asahina-san yang sedang 'teraniaya' karena perbuatan Haruhi. Asahina-san mungkin menderita sekali saat aku tidak berada disisinya.

Maafkan aku, Asahina-san! Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan melepaskan pengawasanku dengan mudah!

"Kyon- _baka_ , ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?!" Haruhi menyentak dan bayangan Asahina-san yang teraniaya pun seketika menghilang dari lamunanku.

"Bukan urusanmu, aku hanya terpikir, apa itu artinya 'bersenang-senang dengan Mikuru-chan'? Kamu tidak memaksakan Asahina-san untuk ber- _cosplay_ yang aneh-aneh lagi, kan?"

"Apa yang salah dengan itu!" Lagi, Haruhi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Jangan bilang kamu juga membuat Asahina-san berpose a la _gravure idol_ untuk menjual film yang kamu buat itu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'film yang kamu buat'? Jangan bicara seolah kamu tidak ikut membuatnya, Kyon!"

"..."

Tak bisa kubalas lagi. Di bagian kredit film itu, namaku sangat jelas tertera disana. Tepatnya, terletak di samping tulisan 'Bagian Logistik dan lain-lain'. Saat itu, aku tidak punya pilihan. Dibanding membiarkan Haruhi dalam kemurungan yang dapat menciptakan _closed space_ atau bahkan 'dunia yang baru', lebih baik aku berkorban sedikit untuk meringankan pekerjaan Koizumi. Tapi, yang membuatku termotivasi untuk menyelesaikan film itu adalah ucapan Taniguchi. Meskipun saat itu ucapannya memang benar, aku tidak bisa menerima kalau kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seseorang seperti Taniguchi yang tidak melakukan apa-apa saat Festival Budaya.

Bicara soal film itu, aku berhasil meyakinkan Haruhi mengenai film yang dibuatnya hanyalah sebuah fiksi setelah menyuruhnya menarasikan _disclaimer_ saat kredit film muncul. Terpikir olehku, apakah cara yang sama bisa kugunakan untuk menghentikan hujan ini? Aku hanya perlu meyakinkannya bahwa menurut ramalan cuaca, malam hari ini hujan tidak seharusnya turun. Mungkin dia akan meragukan ramalan cuaca itu. Tapi, kalau aku menambahkan sedikit kebohongan soal 'adikku yang telah memasang _Teru Teru Bōzu_ [fn. 3] di jendela kamarnya', tidak mungkin Haruhi tidak tertarik untuk mempercayainya.

Lupakan saja. Aku tak akan pernah mencoba untuk mengatakan kebohongan seperti itu. Koizumi mungkin akan menyarankannya jika dia berada disini saat ini.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam berjalan kaki dari gerbang sekolah, akhirnya aku dan Haruhi sampai juga di depan Stasiun Kōyōen [fn. 4]. Di depan Stasiun Kōyōen, rute perjalanan pulangku dan Haruhi akan terpisah [fn. 5]. Haruhi akan menaiki kereta menuju stasiun yang paling dekat dengan rumahnya. Sedangkan sepedaku, yang seperti biasa terparkir di parkiran dekat stasiun, akan membawaku pulang ke rumah. Tapi sepertinya, aku harus meninggalkannya kehujanan untuk hari ini.

"Hei, Kyon!" Haruhi tiba-tiba memanggilku dan mengasongkan pegangan payung ke arahku.

Sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Haruhi berkata, "bawa payung ini, hujan masih cukup deras!"

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" Ucapku setelah meraih gagang payung tersebut.

"A-aku sudah mengabari pamanku untuk menjemputku di Stasiun Shukugawa [fn. 6]. Sepertinya, aku akan menginap di rumahnya untuk malam ini."

Di tengah 'kesunyian' perjalanan menuju stasiun tadi, sempat kulihat Haruhi mengeluarkan ponsel Sony Ericsson Premini-II Silver miliknya [fn. 7]. Sekilas, kulihat dia seperti mengetikkan sesuatu dengan jempol kirinya. Sebuah pesan singkat. Ternyata, pesan singkat itu ditujukan kepada pamannya.

Entah kenapa aku merasa lega setelah mengetahui siapa penerima pesan itu.

"Kyon! Jangan sampai lupa! Hari Senin nanti, kamu simpan lagi payungnya di ruang guru, mengerti! Kalau bisa, datang lebih pagi! Jika tidak, Okabe akan menyadari payung miliknya sudah tidak berada di tempat seharusnya!" Haruhi mengatakannya sambil menekan-nekan telunjuknya ke dadaku.

Jadi payung 'petugas sekolah' ini ternyata kepunyaan Okabe. Kukira dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan anggota satuannya kehujanan. Ternyata, gadis ini hanya tak mau bertanggungjawab atas payung yang 'diculiknya' dari Okabe. Tentu saja, aku tak sudi menggantikan Haruhi sebagai 'penculiknya'.

"Oi oi! Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau membawanya. Kamu saja yang bawa. Daripada harus merasakan dinginnya mandi pagi di bulan Desember, kemudian harus berlari menanjak ke sekolah gara-gara payung ini, lebih baik aku menunggu disini semalaman sampai hujan reda."

" _Baka_! Bagaimana kalau kamu terkena flu? Aku tidak akan membiarkan satu anggota pun melewatkan agenda SOS- _dan_ saat natal nanti hanya gara-gara terkena flu!"

Jadi Haruhi merencanakan sesuatu saat natal nanti.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kamu berdoa saja agar hujan mau berhenti untuk sementara waktu. Setidaknya, sampai aku sampai di rumah!" Ucapku sambil mengembalikan payung itu kepada Haruhi.

"Hah?! Terserah padamu kalau begitu!"

Tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Haruhi memutar-balik tubuhnya dan memasuki stasiun bersama payung milik Okabe. Setelah memintanya berdoa agar hujan berhenti, aku tidak akan terkejut jika hujan benar-benar berhenti ketika aku berjalan meninggalkan stasiun. Memintanya berdoa lebih baik daripada menceritakan kebohongan tentang adikku yang memasang _Teru Teru Bōzu_ , kan?

Hingga akhirnya, suara gemuruh air hujan yang jatuh beriringan menimpa atap stasiun, perlahan mulai sunyi. Hujan pun berhenti.

Kamu benar-benar berdoa ya, Haruhi?

 _Yare-yare_.

* * *

Melihat hujan yang sudah mereda, aku mulai berjalan meninggalkan stasiun. Aku sadar masih ada satu hal lagi yang harus kulakukan sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Mengembalikan satu kardigan lain yang sudah menjaga kehangatan tubuhku saat tertidur di ruangan klub ke pemiliknya.

Tadinya, aku tak berniat untuk mengembalikannya, malah aku berniat untuk meninggalkannya begitu saja di ruangan klub. Setelah Haruhi meminta kardigannya kembali, aku hanya menggantungkan kardigan itu di kursi dimana aku tertidur. Tapi kupikir, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja di ruangan klub hingga hari Senin. Lebih tepatnya, aku tak bisa membiarkan pemiliknya kedinginan saat pergi ke sekolah di hari Senin. Meski sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin akan suatu hal.

Apakah dia bisa merasakan, bagaimana rasanya kedinginan?

Terlepas dari keraguan itu, tidak masalah bagiku untuk mengantarkan kardigan ini ke pemiliknya saat ini juga. Lagipula, pergi ke apartemennya hanya memakan waktu lima menit jika berjalan kaki dari stasiun ini [fn. 8].

Jalanan dari stasiun menuju apartemennya tidak jauh berbeda dengan jalanan yang kulewati dari sekolah ke stasiun, sepi. Hampir tidak kutemukan pejalan kaki yang sedang melintas selain diriku. Kendaraan pun jarang sekali terlihat melalui jalan ini. Mungkin hujan yang baru saja reda ini menahan orang-orang untuk berpergian keluar.

Tidak terasa, langkah kakiku sudah membawa diriku ke depan pintu utama apartemennya.

7-0-8. Setelah kutekan nomor-nomor itu, wajahku kuhadapkan ke interkom yang terdapat di pintu masuk utama apartemen [fn. 9].

"Yo, ini aku. Kamu meninggalkan kardigan milikmu, kan?"

Pintu utama apartemen bergeser terbuka. Kemudian, aku bergegas menuju lift dan menyentuh nomor lantai dimana apartemen 708 berada.

Ruangan lift di apartemen ini memiliki aroma yang khas. Bukan aroma yang kusukai sebenarnya. Hawanya terasa dingin sekali ketika memasukinya. Membuatmu ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan sempit yang tertutup itu.

Ding.

Suara lift memberitahuku bahwa aku telah tiba di lantai yang kutuju. Lega rasanya menghirup udara yang masuk dari sela-sela pintu lift yang terbuka. Aku pun segera keluar berjalan dari lift menuju apartemen 708. Dari lift menuju apartemen 708 hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja.

Tok-tok.

Melalui ketukan di pintu, aku memberitahu penghuni apartemen 708 bahwa aku telah berada di depan pintunya.

"Yo, Nagato."

"..."

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, Nagato menyambut kedatanganku setelah membukakan pintu apartemennya. Nagato hanya mengenakan seragamnya, tak lengkap bersama kardigan berwarna cokelat yang biasa dipakai murid SMA Kita saat musim dingin. Hal ini memastikan bahwa kardigan yang kubawa benar-benar miliknya.

Nagato berbalik masuk. Aku mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, dia menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya.

"Na-Nagato, sepertinya aku hanya mampir untuk mengembalikan kardiganmu saja. Jadi, tidak perlu repot untuk menyuruhku masuk," ucapku sambil mengeluarkan kardigan milik Nagato dari tas.

Tiba-tiba, suara hujan turun kembali terdengar.

Mendengar ucapanku dan suara hujan yang turun, Nagato kembali berbalik menghadapku, "masuklah. Dalam waktu 3.856 detik dari sekarang, hujan ini akan reda."

"Ba-baiklah," ucapku sambil menyerahkan kardigannya lalu mengikutinya masuk.

Aku tak meragukan ucapannya mengenai hujan yang akan reda sekitar tiga ribuan detik lagi. Kukira, hujan tidak akan turun lagi sampai aku tiba di rumah. Apakah berhentinya hujan tadi hanya kebetulan? Atau jangan-jangan, pikiran rasional Haruhi telah kembali sehingga mematahkan perintah 'berdoa' yang tadi kusugestikan padanya dan ingin membuatku basah kuyup ketika sampai di rumah. Beruntung, aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke apartemen Nagato terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya, aku bisa berteduh hingga hujan reda.

Kulihat, ruangan apartemennya terlihat sama dengan saat terakhir kali aku datang ke sini. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Nagato, ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya aku berkunjung ke apartemennya. Pertama, saat Nagato mengungkapkan identitasnya sebagai _Humanoid Interface_ di ruangan tengah apartemennya ini.

Kedua, saat Tanabata yang lalu, ketika aku dan Asahina-san menjelajah waktu kembali ke tiga tahun yang lalu. Karena Asahina-san 'kehilangan' TPDD-nya secara tiba-tiba saat itu, kami berdua meminta bantuan Nagato untuk mengembalikan kami ke waktu asal. Bagi Nagato, pertemuannya dengan diriku dan Asahina-san saat itu adalah yang pertama kalinya. Masih teringat olehku, Nagato yang menyuruhku 'tidur bersama' dengan Asahina-san di kamar khusus tamu. Dengan membekukan ruang dan waktu dari kamar itu selama tiga tahun, Nagato berhasil mengembalikanku dan Asahina-san ke waktu asal kami.

"Duduklah," Nagato yang sudah mengenakan kembali kardigannya mempersilakanku duduk, "hanya ada teh, tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa saja, tidak masalah," balasku.

Duduk berduaan dengan Nagato sambil meminum teh di meja ini mengingatkanku pada pertemuan pertamaku dengannya.

Setelah aku duduk, Nagato menuangkan teh untukku. Seketika, kuhabiskan teh itu dalam sekali tegukkan. Nagato lalu menuangkannya lagi. Lagi-lagi, kuhabiskan dengan satu tegukkan saja. Seolah tidak mau membiarkan gelasku kosong, Nagato lalu menuangkannya lagi. Saat gelas ketiga akan kuminum, aku menghentikan gelasnya tertahan di udara sebelum ujung gelas menyentuh bibirku. Kutaruh kembali gelas itu di meja.

Rasa teh yang dibuat Nagato membuatku menahan diri untuk meneguk gelas yang ketiga. Rasa teh yang dibuatnya mengingatkanku akan rasa teh yang kubuat waktu itu. Waktu di saat Koizumi sempat-sempatnya menyebutkan lelucon yang menyinggung Adam dan Hawa. Saat-saat dimana 'dunia baru' hampir saja tercipta. 'Dunia baru' dimana hanya ada aku dan Haruhi saja di dalamnya. Jika mereka tak memberiku petunjuk saat itu...

Terkenang akan 'mimpi' itu, tiba-tiba, aku ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang telah mengganjal di pikiranku sejak saat itu.

"Nagato, mengenai kemungkinan terciptanya 'dunia yang baru' beberapa waktu yang lalu, sebenarnya aku sadar sepenuhnya bahwa saat itu aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Kamu tahu maksudku, kan? Saat itu, aku yakin bahwa dunia yang baru benar-benar hampir tercipta. Berkat petunjuk darimu dan yang lainnya, semuanya bisa kembali. Mengenai pesanmu yang muncul sebelum petunjuk itu..."

"..."

Aku masih ingat kata-kata yang muncul pada layar monitor komputer saat itu. Setelah Koizumi dengan wujudnya yang tidak sempurna menghilang, Aku menyalakan komputer yang terdapat di ruangan klub, sesuai dengan instruksi Nagato yang disampaikan Koizumi. Melalui komputer itu, Nagato berkomunikasi denganku dari dunia yang lain. Nagato memberikan pesan padaku.

 **YUKI.N: sleeping beauty_**

Dan 'sesuatu-yang-mengganjal' di pikiranku itu adalah pesan yang muncul beberapa saat sebelumnya.

 **YUKI.N: Suatu kunjungan lagi ke perpustakaan akan_**

Sebelum pesan itu lengkap, layar monitor berkedip memunculkan pesan berikutnya. Seperti yang selama ini kukenal, Nagato selalu mengutamakan yang lain dibanding dirinya. Nagato tahu pesan mana yang lebih penting untuk disampaikan. Meski Nagato menilai pesan itu 'tidak lebih penting' dari petunjuk "sleeping beauty_" itu, aku sangat memahami maksud dari pesan itu.

Dia menginginkanku untuk menemaninya lagi berkunjung ke perpustakaan, jika aku berhasil kembali saat itu.

 _Kunjungan ke perpustakaan? Oi Nagato, yang benar saja! Itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah kamu lakukan sebelumnya. Berkat petunjuk darimu, kamu telah menyelamatkan dunia, Nagato! Terlebih untukku, kamu juga telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dari terjangan pisau Asakura Ryoko! Aku berhutang banyak padamu. Rasanya, kunjungan ke perpustakan berkali-kali pun tidak akan pernah bisa membayarnya. Tapi, jika itu memang bisa sedikit melunasinya, maka akan kulakukan dengan senang hati!_

Tapi bodohnya, aku tak pernah mencoba 'melunasinya' sejak kulihat pesan itu. Lebih parahnya lagi, hutangku pada Nagato malah semakin bertambah. Tak berselang lama dari kejadian itu, Nagato menyelamatkanku dari _Kamadouma_ raksasa. Kemudian, menyelamatkanku dari 'Mikuru beam' yang bisa saja menembus mataku melalui lensa kamera jika tak ditahan oleh tangannya. Aku tidak tahu, berapa kali lagi nyawaku akan terselamatkan olehnya di masa depan.

"...mengenai pesanmu itu, ba-bagaimana kalau besok kita berkunjung lagi ke perpustakaan, Nagato? Anggap saja kunjungan kali ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku atas petunjuk itu dan kardiganmu yang telah menyelimutiku."

"Tidak diperlukan. Kembalinya dirimu dan Haruhi Suzumiya ke dunia ini saat itu, sudah sangat berharga bagi eksistensi kami di semesta ini. Lagipula..."

Nagato berhenti sejenak,

"...kamu sudah pernah mengajakku ke perpustakaan pada musim panas yang lalu."

Hah? Tiba-tiba, pikiranku penuh dengan kebingungan. Setelah mendengar ucapannya itu, aku merasa seperti seorang penderita sindrom amnestik yang ditanya tentang suatu memori tertentu di masa lalu. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat pernah mengajaknya pergi ke perpustakaan musim panas lalu.

Tidak-tidak, sepertinya aku harus mengoreksi kalimatnya. Tepatnya,

 **Aku** **tidak ingat** **pernah mengajaknya pergi ke perpustakaan pada** 15-ribu-sekian-kalinya- **musim panas yang lalu-** berulang.

"Na-Nagato, maaf, bisakah kau menjelaskannya?"

Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau menyinggung sedikit pun soal pengulangan waktu yang hampir tak berujung itu. Saat itu, walau tak terlihat di wajahnya, aku bisa sedikit merasakan bagaimana 'bosannya' Nagato. Ya, aku yang berada disini adalah 'diriku' yang ke-15.532. Aku terkejut bisa mengingat angka pasti dari pengulangan waktu tersebut. Aku bisa saja menghentikannya lebih cepat. Tapi 'diriku', sebagai 'pendahulu' diriku yang sekarang, tak bisa berbuat banyak di 15,531 pengulangan sebelumnya. Membiarkan Nagato terjerembap ke dalam kebosanan. Itulah kenapa, aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya saat ini sambil mengharapkan penjelasan darinya.

Kemudian, Nagato memulai penjelasannya.

"Pada pengulangan ke-2.391 dan 11.054, tidak ada aktivitas 'pergi ke festival Bon Odori'[fn. 10]. Oleh karenanya, aktivitas 'membeli Yukata' di siang harinya tidak terjadi. Pada malam sebelumnya-"

"Aku mengajakmu ke perpustakaan?" Aku memotong penjelasan Nagato.

"Ya"

"Dua kali dan kita berdua pergi ke perpustakaan saat itu?"

"Ya"

"Jadi begitu ya..."

"..."

"Kalau begitu tidak adil, kan?" Kali ini aku mencoba mengucapkannya sambil menatap langsung matanya. Kulihat tidak ada perubahan apapun di wajahnya bila kubandingkan dengan saat aku masuk ke apartemenya.

"..."

"Tidak adil jika hanya kamu saja yang mengingatnya, bukan? Kemudian, diriku juga belum merasa bahwa aku telah berterimakasih padamu kalau begitu."

"..."

"Jadi Nagato, biarkan aku mengajakmu pergi ke perpustakaan esok hari!"

Kali ini aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, mendekat ke tempat duduknya. Lalu, kuraih kedua tangannya.

"Mungkin ini yang kesekian kalinya kamu mendengar ajakan ini. Tapi kumohon, biarkan aku mengingat yang satu ini. Biarkan aku berterimakasih padamu, Nagato! Jika kamu tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, anggap saja kunjungan perpustakaan kali ini sebagai aktivitas klub sastra. Aku sebagai anggota klub sastra, kamu sebagai ketua klub dan hanya kita berdua, tanpa SOS- _dan_. Bagaimana, _Kaichou_?"

"_"

Nagato tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Aku mulai melepas tangannya. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk melihat tangannya jatuh perlahan kembali ke tempat semula.

"Baiklah," Nagato memberikan jawabannya. Tidak seperti biasanya Nagato menjawab pertanyaan dariku dengan jeda yang cukup lama.

"Baiklah, jam 8 besok pagi, aku akan menunggumu di depan Stasiun Kōyōen."

"Dimengerti."

"Ah-satu lagi Nagato, bisakah kamu hentikan hujan ini lebih cepat? Menunggu hujan ini reda selama lima puluh menit lagi terasa lama bagiku," ucapku sambil melihat jam dinding, mengingat ucapannya mengenai perkiraan waktu berhentinya hujan tadi.

"..."

"Sepertinya, kamu tahu kalau aku hanya bercanda kan, Nagato?"

Tentu saja aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak lupa dengan jawaban Nagato saat aku memintanya untuk menurunkan hujan ketika Haruhi memaksa SOS- _dan_ mengadakan latihan menghadapi turnamen _baseball_. Melihat kondisi Asahina-san, aku meminta Nagato merekayasa cuaca untuk menghentikan latihannya. Nagato tidak menolak waktu itu, tapi dia mengingatkan akan efeknya yang dapat merubah iklim untuk 50 tahun ke depan.

Aku tidak mau menyusahkan alam hanya untuk diriku bisa melewatkan hujan reda dan pulang ke rumah secepatnya. Aku tidak se-egois gadis yang saat ini mungkin sedang minum cokelat hangat di rumah pamannya, _yare-yare_.

"Coba saja, saat berpisah di stasiun tadi, tawaran gadis egois itu untuk membawa payung Okabe aku terima. Mungkin aku bisa langsung pulang saat ini juga," ucapku, keceplosan.

"Ada satu cara alternatif," ucap Nagato, tiba-tiba memberikan secercah harapan untukku agar bisa pulang lebih cepat. Sesuai yang kuharapkan darinya, Nagato selalu mempunyai rencana alternatif dalam setiap situasi.

"Apa itu?"

"Pembekuan ruang dan waktu serta komposisi struktural ruangan," ucap Nagato, memberikan sedikit gambaran mengenai cara alternatif yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Ku-kurasa, aku sedikit paham maksudmu," ucapku memahami cara yang dimaksud Nagato.

Menggunakan cara yang sama terhadap 'diriku' dan Asahina-san tiga tahun yang lalu. Kurang lebih, seperti itulah maksud dari cara yang ditawarkan Nagato. Nagato akan membantuku melewati hujan agar 'terasa lebih cepat'. Singkatnya, aku akan dimasukkan ke dalam kamar yang akan 'dibekukan waktunya' oleh Nagato hingga hujan reda.

"Ada satu syarat yang harus terpenuhi."

"Apa itu syaratnya?"

"Efisiensi."

"Bisa kamu jelaskan lagi, Nagato?"

"Semakin besar dimensi suatu ruangan yang akan dibekukan komposisi strukturalnya, semakin besar energi yang dibutuhkan. Berlaku juga sebaliknya. Jadi-"

"Dengan kata lain, demi efisiensi, kita hanya memerlukan ruangan yang paling kecil untuk dibekukan, benarkan?

"Ya. Jangka waktu pembekuan komposisi struktural yang pendek sangat mendukung tercapainya efisiensi. Selain itu, objek yang mengisi ruangan yang akan dibekukan, hanya dirimu seorang. Sehingga, dimensi ruangan yang besar tidak diperlukan demi tercapainya efisiensi."

"A-aku mengerti. Satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan soal syarat efisiensi ini. A-Apakah syarat itu diperlukan karena kamu sedang kelelahan, Nagato?"

"_"

"Aku mengerti. Kamu tak akan menjawabnya. Maaf, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu untuk hari ini. Lalu, untuk ruangan yang akan digunakan, ruangan mana yang paling kecil di apartemenmu ini, Nagato?

"..."

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Nagato menunjuk ruangan yang dimaksud dengan telunjuknya. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak ketika melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Nagato. Ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Nagato adalah toilet. Jika terpikirkan jawabannya dari awal, aku tak akan pernah menanyakannya, serius.

 _Toilet? Oi Nagato, yang benar saja! Aku lebih memilih 'dibekukan' di lemari atau benar-benar dibekukan di lemari es saja sekalian! Bukankah itu adalah cara ber-cryostasis yang paling efektif dan efisien?_

Jika yang dilakukan Nagato saat ini adalah suatu lelulon, maka dapat aku simpulkan bahwa semua _Humanoid Interface_ memiliki selera humor yang buruk. Jangan sebut ini stereotip terhadap mereka. Aku menyimpulkannya berdasarkan pengalaman hidupku yang telah bertemu dua entitas _Humanoid Interface_ hingga saat ini.

"Baiklah Nagato, sebaiknya kita lakukan segera. Aku ingin cepat pulang ke rumah."

"Dimengerti."

* * *

Esoknya, hari Sabtu, aku dan Nagato bertemu di depan Stasiun Kōyōen sesuai rencana. Hanya saja, aku datang sepuluh menit lebih telat dari yang seharusnya. Kulihat, Nagato mengenakan seragam musim dingin, lengkap dengan kardigan yang baru kukembalikan padanya di malam sebelumnya.

Berangkat ke perpustakaan dari Stasiun Kōyōen, kami pun menaiki kereta jalur Hankyu-Koyo menuju stasiun Shukugawa [fn. 11]. Kemudian, kami melanjutkan perjalanan menggunakan taksi ke Perpustakaan Umum di Kawazoecho [fn. 12].

Tidak banyak yang kulakukan bersama Nagato di perpustakaan. Aku hanya menemaninya mencari buku yang ia ingin baca. Sempat kulihat Nagato membuka majalah berbahasa Inggris, _Fantasy & Science Fiction_, edisi Maret 1959 [fn. 13]. Nagato benar-benar menyukai cerita yang bergenre sains-fiksi, hanya itulah yang aku jadikan alasan yang menjawab 'kenapa ia memilih majalah itu'.

Selepas menemani Nagato, aku hanya menghabiskan banyak waktuku menemani Shamisen, di ranjang tempat tidurku. Dengan kata lain, aku tidur lebih lama di akhir pekan ini dibanding hari-hari biasanya. Jangan salahkan kemalasanku. Salahkan udara dingin di bulan Desember yang membuat diriku seakan tertelan oleh kasur ini. Terkadang, aku merasa iri melihat Shamisen. Terlebih pada bulu-bulu yang dimilikinya.

Hari Minggu, aku keluar dari kamar hanya untuk mandi dengan air hangat dan makan saja. Selebihnya, aku hanya berdiam di kamar, lagi-lagi bersama Shamisen. Adikku beberapa kali masuk ke kamarku untuk bermain dengan kucing jenis Calico itu. Rasa iriku terhadap Shamisen berbalik menjadi 'rasa prihatin', ketika melihat adikku yang bermain dengannya.

Malam harinya, seharusnya aku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang harus diserahkan besok pagi. Tapi, aku punya prioritas lain. Aku harus menamatkan satu _game_ yang baru kupinjam dari Kunikida. Namun, pada akhirnya aku malah membaca manga sambil berbaring di tempat tidur bersama Shamisen. Tanpa sadar, aku telah melakukan satu hal yang luar biasa. Prokrastinasi atas prokrastinasi, suatu _procrastiception!_

Itulah hal yang kuingat dan kusadari sebelum aku tertidur. Hingga akhirnya, mataku mulai terbuka dan pandanganku masih buram ketika alarm jam weker berbunyi esoknya.

16 Desember.

Pagi itu rasanya sangat dingin, dingin sekali seperti dilingkupi es. Saking dinginnya, jika kamu sengaja menjatuhkan pemahat es, mungkin pemahat es itu akan memecahkan bumi hingga menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang rapi [fn. 14].

 **-Tamat-**

* * *

 **Catatan Kaki**

[1]Lihat monolog awal di episode _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya V_

[2]Jembatan yang Kyon lewati saat pergi-pulang sekolah

[3]Boneka penangkal hujan yang biasa digunakan oleh para petani di Jepang.

[4]Menurut Google Maps, jarak Nishinomiya Kita-High hingga Stasiun Kōyōen kurang lebih 2,1 km atau 26 menit berjalan kaki.

[5]AFAIK, alamat rumah Haruhi tidak pernah disebutkan. Jadi diasumsikan, Haruhi pulang menggunakan kereta.

[6]Supermarket dimana Haruhi dan SOS-dan bekerja sampingan untuk pamannya di episode _Endless Eight_ berada di daerah Shukugawa _._ Diasumsikan, paman Haruhi tinggal di daerah Shukugawa.

[7]Lihat ponsel yang ditunjukkan Haruhi di episode _Someday in The Rain_

[8]Berdasarkan Google Maps, jarak tempuhnya 500m, 5 menit berjalan kaki.

[10]Lihat episode 13 _chronological order_ atau episode _Endless Eight II_. Nagato menyebutkan bahwa tidak ada aktivitas "pergi ke festival Bon Odori" pada pengulangan ke 2.391 dan 11.054.

[11]Lihat rute Hankyu-Koyo Line di Google Maps

[12]Nama lokasi sebenarnya: Nishinomiya-shi Public Library (西宮市立中央図書館).

[13]Lihat _The Magazine o Fantasy Science Fiction_. Edisi Maret 1959 terdapat cerpen _–All You Zombies-_

[14]Bagian prolog film " _Suzumiya Haruhi no Shoushitsu_ "

* * *

 **Referensi:**

\- Canon (anime dan lightnovel _Suzumiya Haruhi series_ ).

\- Haruhi Wikia

\- Wikipedia

\- Google Maps

\- Animetranscripts

\- Panoramio

* * *

 **A/N**

Lengkap sudah tulisannya. Dikasih catatan kaki macam karya tulis ilmiah saja.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan ditunggu _feedback_ penulisannya.


End file.
